User talk:Kukudush
Welcome! Well met, Kukudush, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Kai Tsao Shou Chin page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 20:39, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Kukudush, welcome to the wiki. It's great to see someone working on Shou Lung. I did Koryo and some of the religions and various other topics for Kara-Tur. It looks like you've gotten off to a great start. If you have any questions or problems, just ask me or another admin or on a Talk page, and someone will be happy to help you out. :) One point, I recommend using Preview before you publish, to see if you need to make any changes or if something didn't work. It saves on lengthy edit histories and needing to undo stuff. You can also add to the top of a page while you're working on it to avoid editing conflicts (I was about to polish Kai Tsao Shou Chin‎‎ when I saw you edited it again.) — BadCatMan (talk) 01:45, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks! I plan on working on Shou Lung and other Shou-related pages soon. I'll definitely keep the working tag in mind when editing in the future. Kukudush (talk) 02:43, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Cool, and welcome again. If you some assistance, we can collaborate on something. I enjoy the Kara-Tur lore. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 03:04, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm starting work on outlining an overhaul for Kara-Tur. The intent is to make it less verbose, but with more content. See the talk page of Kara-Tur for more details about my intent. If you have content already, I'd love to collaborate. I'm basically going from scratch, so it'd be a big time-saver if you already have a bunch of work done. I plan to make child articles that go more in depth for each topic (e.g. Economy of Kara-Tur), but I won't start work on that until I actually publish the overhaul. :) Kukudush (talk) 20:35, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::No, if I had anything else done, I would've put it up already. :) I don't have any current plans to tackle Kara-Tur, as I've done my main projects there and my current interests draw me west and I've been a bit busy. If something catches my interest again, I might try it. Otherwise, you have a free hand. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 01:01, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::Alrighty, I'll give it a go! :P — Kukudush (talk) 01:41, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Ah, you misnamed your sandbox, you put it in the main namespace like a regular article, rather than is your user namespace, ""User:Kukudush/..." Please rename it to "User:Kukudush/Kara-Tur Overhaul" or something similar. I'd do it, but thought you might be editing it right now. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:14, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Best wishes Hey bud, welcome to the wiki and good luck on your Kara-Tur project! I'm working on the Dalelands right now myself and it can seem a bit daunting. Please feel free to ask any questions, the admins here have helped guide me with feedback as I've made my foray back into FR lore. Ruf (talk) 05:01, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks! It's certainly daunting, but daunting is what makes it fun! :P So far, I'm whittling down the lore to more clearly define the border between Kara-Tur and Faerun. Apparently, the Hordelands are all part of Faerun, even the Plain of Horses. Took me awhile to figure that part out, though. Once I clear up what exactly IS Kara-Tur and what ISN'T, then I can move a lot quicker filling out the other details. As for asking questions, I'd love to when they come up, but this whole talk-page rigmarole is a bit clunky, to say the least. — Kukudush (talk) 05:32, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! I just saw the work you did on Shou Lung. Great job! I hope you return to join us on other projects in the future. ~ Lhynard (talk) 22:27, May 14, 2018 (UTC)